hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Monte
Gaia Monte is an OC created by the user Gamesee. Please ask permission before using her or editing the page. Personality Gaia is an extremely nervous person, who spends a lot of time worrying. She overthinks every situation, and thinks the most minor things will cause people to hate her/get mad at her. She often asks her girlfriend if people are gossiping about her, especially after she screws up something. To add, Gaia is very forgetful. She is prone to forgetting homework, her keys, and lunch very often. If she is very stressed at the time, she may forget more major things like eating and using the restroom. This causes her to have many sticky notes across her room, a lot of reminders on her phone, and writing all over her hands and even arms. Still, with all of this she still forgets just about everything. Also, Gaia is quite regretful. She often worries about what she could've done in certain situations and calls herself a coward for not taking action, while she calls herself an idiot for taking action in others. Furthermore, Gaia cannot stand being bored. They often carry around a sketchbook and handheld gaming console to prevent this, but they still get bored at times regardless. This is why they are attracted to more extroverted or funny people. In addition, Gaia is very passionate about her artwork and gaming. She loves to draw, and spends time drawing fan art, original art, or giving advice to younger artists while tutoring. With gaming she often reaches out to fellow gamers on the internet and in real life, sometimes to say theories about the game and other times to trade items in-game. If Gaia were to gain another interest, chances are that she would be passionate about that too. Lastly, Gaia is very intelligent. Although she may be too passive to say anything, she is quick to catch on to many things and gets very good grades. However, it is hard for her to concentrate most of the time so she still struggles to get good grades. Appearance Gaia has short, wavy brown hair that is always kept down. Her wide eyes are a golden colour, and most of her features are small and round. Her head shape is that of a circle, or a heart. Gaia is at a normal height of 5'5 (168 cm) and appears to be quite thin. Her skin is a dark brown, and is known to be very soft. This is likely due to Gaia worrying about her scent and skin care. Gaia's fashion sense is all over the place. At the end of the day she prefers ribbons and earthy colours, but she also enjoys a graphic t-shirt and shorts as well. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * 'Strength -' 1 * '''Dexterity - '''2 * '''Stamina - '''5 * '''Overall - '''2.6667 Social * '''Charisma - '''2 * '''Manipulation - '''0 * '''Popularity - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''7 * '''Sexiness - '''0 (unless your name is Etsuko Kohriyama) * '''Elegance - '''2 * '''Overall - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''5 * '''Intelligence - '''9 * '''Wits - '''4 * '''Overall - '''6 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''6 * '''Gardening - '''5 * '''Survival - '''2 Combat * '''Melee - '''1 * '''Aim - '''2 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.33 Talents * '''Crafts - '''5 * '''Cooking - '''5 * '''Sports - '''3 (any ever) Artistical * '''Performance - '''0 * '''Dancing - '''3 * '''Musical - '''5 (singing) * '''Writing - '''3 * '''Drawing - '''8 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''9 * '''Occult - '''2 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Concentration - '''2 * '''Photography - '''5 * '''Memory - '''2 Powers and Mutations Being human, Gaia has no powers or mutations. Abilities Gaming Gaia is good at gaming, especially with RPGs and strategy games. She is also good at Mario Kart, which has ruined many friendships for Gaia. Drawing Gaia is a good artist, and prefers a style that is a combo of the anime style and cartoon style. Shading Gaia is good at shading, and uses darker colours most of the time. Possessions Handheld Gaming Console Gaia has a green gaming console, the 3PSi, which usually has Animal Crossing, Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda, and many other games on it. Phone Gaia has a flip phone, with a small Tom Nook charm and a matching gay pride flag charm that Etsuko also has. There are few contacts in the phone aside from Etsuko, Gaia's host family, and Gaia's real family. Sticky Notes Gaia carries around sticky notes to help remind her of things, although they usually fail at doing their job. Gaia also uses them as bookmarks and things to doodle on. Sharpie Gaia owns a Sharpie which she uses to write notes on her arm, which is the best way of reminding her to do things. Sketchbook Gaia has a sketchbook in case she gets bored, which has fan art and original art. Her style is either a chibi style or a style that is a mix of the "anime" style or the cartoon style. Most drawings are coloured. Trivia *Gaia loves bugs, but only admits this to Etsuko in fear of looking childish. *Gaia is the second black OC on the wiki (after the lovely Stevie Mills), and the first Italian one as well. *Gaia wasn't meant to date Etsuko until Gamesee was revising both of them at the same time, and decided that they should date. Category:OCs Category:Human Category:Females Category:Biromantic Category:Bisexual Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Students Category:Exchange Student Category:Fifth Years Category:Class 5-4